


泥沼

by Satoooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo
Relationships: 触手/贾可
Kudos: 5





	泥沼

贾可又一次在濒临昏迷的边缘清醒过来。  
  
他受到委托来调查二分石地附近有凶残魔物出没的山洞，因为行会里其他人的时间都被各式各样的工作塞得满满当当，他只好带了充足的恢复药单刀赴会。洞穴的入口意外的狭小，贾可费了些力气才钻了进来，他发现这完全是个封死的洞穴，并没有可以供魔物藏匿和逃脱的小路，这有些出乎他的意料。内部光线昏暗，除了狭小的入口之外，只有一束微弱的光从头顶的小洞洒下来。洞窟的内壁上闪着星星点点的亮光，像是孔雀蓝的萤火虫，结合委托人充满恐惧的说辞，这地方看起来就是个漆黑又浪漫的刑场。贾可屏住呼吸隐匿身形，谨慎地注意着四周的动静，放轻脚步向洞窟内部走去。他忽然踩到了一个柔软滑腻的东西，还没来得及看清那是什么，他就被不知名的外力强行拖出了隐遁状态。粗壮的绳状物体紧紧缠在胸口将他举到空中，又玩味似的用相当轻缓的速度将他向望不到底的深处拖拽而去。贾可下意识地想要抽出双剑将那个缠着他的物体斩断，可身体两侧早已空空如也。贾可被勒得呛咳起来，扭动身体试图从束缚中挣脱，然而事与愿违，有更多条“手”从角落爬了过来，像吐着信子的蛇一样缠住他的双腿，手臂，而胸口的那道力量却像是感知到了他的不适一般稍微减轻了些。当那条不知名的东西缓缓缠上他的手臂，爬过裸露在空气中紧绷的小臂，像恋人的手一样缱绻地缠绕在他的手指上，贾可才意识到这些柔软的“蛇”是魔物的触手。  
  
作为生活在海之都的前海盗，贾可自然并不惧怕这些滑溜的东西，只是想着赶快把它解决掉，这东西要是再作乱就把它用匕首切开用火烤了。可他渐渐发觉事情有些不对劲，他沾满黏液的半条手臂开始发麻，随之而来的是挥之不去的眩晕感，他在黑暗中失去了视觉，可其他感官却像是被奇妙的外力激发了一般越发灵敏起来。他清晰地感受到一条细小的触手缠上了他的脖子，另一条顺着他半开的领口钻了进去，身下的裤子也被扯弄着。“……喂！”贾可攥紧拳头想要靠蛮力挣脱，可他完全使不上力，拳头只能松松地握着，就更别提甩掉这些讨厌的触手了。眩晕感比之前更加强烈，贾可逐渐迷失在混沌之中，周围一片漆黑，只有星星点点的翠色闪烁着，耳边是滴答的水声和肉体交缠的黏腻声响。胸前有冰冷的触感，他的乳头被什么东西含住了，柔软的口腔一张一合，十分有规律地吮吸着胸前的果实，把它舔弄得滚烫而鲜红欲滴。贾可很快就意识到这应该是某种软体动物的吸盘，而不是人类的嘴唇。而身下也有了动作，裤子早就被灵活的触手脱掉，那两条作恶的东西正缠着人类白皙结实的腿向两边分开，然后缓缓包裹着那根半硬的性器上下抚慰，柔嫩的吸盘模仿着口交的动作在头部吮吸着，很快就让它完全挺立起来。肉刃被柔软潮湿的手灵活地抚慰着，这实在是很舒服，作恶的魔物又很懂得让人陷入情潮的技巧，撸动的速度逐渐加快，而胸乳也被挤压揉捏着，贾可很快到达了顶点，弓着腰射了出来，白浊洒在他的小腹，还有缠绕着他的触手上，魔物似乎有点难以接受人类精液的温度，像被烫到了一样瑟缩一下，缠绕在性器上的前端骤然缩紧，贾可不自觉地从喉咙里挤出一声难耐的呻吟。像是被这声喘息蛊惑了一般，魔物更多地贴上了贾可的身体，触手前端的小小吸盘饥渴地裹住了圆润的头部，将上面附着的精液一滴不剩地舔掉，腰上、小腹上也被清理得一干二净。  
  
贾可被这些细小的动作搞得有点痒，他觉得身下的魔物没了什么动作，还以为事情告一段落了，可下一秒它又缓缓动作起来，柔韧的触足爬过布满了汗水的大腿根，向后方探去。贾可意识到了魔物的意图，他不想连后面也被魔物操，却又无法挣脱，一时间浑身僵硬，臀肉也紧绷起来。魔物像是感受到了他的抵触情绪，放弃了温柔的进攻方式，前端喷射出粘稠的白色体液，滴滴答答地淋在臀缝间，然后冰冷的触手就着液体的润滑挤进了那个洞口。贾可虽然不是第一次，但冰冷的刺激让他忍不住把小穴咬紧了，细小的吸盘紧紧吸附着滚烫的肠肉，这感觉实在太过奇怪，贾可下意识想要推拒，后穴却忍不住吸着那根东西，让它侵犯得更深一点。魔物当然也这么做了，搅弄一番将小穴完全打开之后，它模仿着男人的阴茎开始操弄这个汁水淋漓的肉洞。贾可的身体被顶得上下起伏，失重感让他有些不安，手不自觉的伸向身旁束缚着他的触手，随着被操干的动作紧紧抓住了它。这个可爱的动作似乎极大地取悦了魔物，他伸出一条手去打开了贾可紧咬的牙关，湿漉漉又黏腻的前端钻进贾可的口腔，在上颚逡巡一阵后和柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，吸盘吸住舌尖将它向外拖拽，像接吻一样温柔地舔弄、吮吸，口水从嘴角流了出来，滴在胸前魔物留下的体液上，淫靡极了。魔物在紧致柔软的穴道中肆意开拓，抽送之间找到了一点凸起，吸盘无师自通地殷勤吸附上去含住那块软肉，贾可只觉得一束电流从尾椎直冲上来，口中泻出一声变了调的尖叫，漂亮的腰肢向前挺去，整个人拉成一张紧绷的弓。他很快就被操射了，这一次他的精液被等待已久的魔物全部吞下，吸盘吞着他射出来的东西摇摇摆摆浮到他的脸颊旁，恶作剧一样把乳白的液体滴落在他的脸上，不知该算作被自己颜射，还是被魔物射了满脸。  
  
而魔物似乎还没尽兴，它抚摸贾可泛着情欲潮红的脸颊，刚刚吃过贾可精液的那条触手沾着白浊挤到了早就被塞满的软烂穴口。“唔……不行……”再塞一根进去，自己的屁股怕是要坏掉了，可舌头被亵玩着没法说话，贾可只能呜咽着，挣扎着想要逃避第二根触手的侵入。这只能是徒劳，两条腿被不容置疑地向上抬起，泛红的膝盖抵住肩头，贾可整个人几乎被折了过去，被抽插出一圈白沫的红肿肉洞彻底暴露出来，被粗暴地入侵进去。“呜！太……太多……”贾可疼得快要失去意识了，漂亮的蓝眼睛蓄满了泪水，哭得脸上湿淋淋的。下面又疼又涨，而魔物又开始不知疲倦地操干起来，起初只是疼痛，但被强硬地抽插了十几下之后贾可居然在疼痛中提取出了奇妙的快感，他彻底放弃了抵抗，开始顺着魔物的动作挺动腰身，让小穴吃着的那两根不属于人类的肉棒能操到更深更舒服的地方，稍稍恢复了职业的手揉捏着饱涨的胸乳，模仿着不久之前魔物的动作玩弄着乳头，压抑的喘息也失去了控制，昏暗潮湿的洞窟里充满了甜腻放肆的呻吟声。贾可不知道自己又被操射了几次，他有好几次快要昏迷过去，又硬是被魔物插到清醒过来，到最后他几乎射不出什么东西来了，但魔物还是不停地操他，触手把他的身体勒出了红肿的痕迹，臀肉也被抽打得红肿不堪。他甚至靠后面干性高潮了几次，魔物已经不再玩弄他的舌头，而他像是没办法把舌头含回去一样把它吐在外面，唾液和体液的混合物顺着激烈的动作从殷红的舌尖滴落下来，淌在被吸盘吮吸得布满鲜红和淤青的胸口，淫乱得要命。  
  
后穴里的触手忽然加快了抽插的动作，贾可的腰被紧紧缠住，固定在一个方便接受体液注入的姿势，方才缠着舌头玩弄的那条触手也再一次闯进了口腔里，后脑勺的短发被粗重地扯住向前按过去，那条触手像是做深喉一样狠狠操进了他的喉咙，抖动几下之后喷射出了浓稠的白色体液，下面的两根也一起射了出来。贾可被突如其来的射精呛到，想要把嘴里的东西吐出去，可魔物好像怎么也射不完，他根本躲不掉，只能任由它射了满嘴，下面的小洞也被灌得满满当当，小腹都被撑得鼓了起来。不知道过了多久，魔物像是终于发泄得尽兴了，恋恋不舍地从嘴巴和后穴中抽了出来，浓稠的体液顺着两张合不上的嘴止不住地流了下来。贾可呛咳了一阵子就没了声音，像是昏睡过去了，魔物饱食餍足，满意地放开了紧紧束缚着贾可的触手，把他近乎温柔地放回地上，然后像什么都没发生过一样飞快地躲回了洞穴的阴影里。身体接触到地面的时候贾可似乎恢复了一点点意识，他觉得喉咙痛得要命，肚子里也装满了奇怪的东西，后面的小洞里似乎还有东西不断流出来。“这些东西会不会很难清理啊，被射了那么多，会不会怀孕，我不想生下什么恐怖的魔物来……”贾可这么胡乱想着，又失去了意识。  
  
等到光踏破黑夜找到浑身赤裸昏迷不醒的贾可把他带回自己家里，又是很久以后的事了。


End file.
